


Dangling

by toxic__waste



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic__waste/pseuds/toxic__waste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling

The pirate traced her fingers down the other woman's side. Her head nestled on a freckled shoulder. Aveline tilted her head back, exhaling. Finger-pads met with taut creamy thighs , skimming the top.   
"I could have your ass hauled into jail, you know?" Aveline whispered.   
"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you? It could really enhance our roleplay." Their relations held by a delicate strand, like the tendrils of thick hair now intermingling where the women conjoined. Harsh fabric and corset laces dug into Aveline's bare back. Those dextrous fingers weaving tales of destruction into her skin. They shared a pulse, the world marked them with strength, and they had both made something of themselves.

Isabela kissed her way up the guard-captain's exposed neck, and dragged her fingers down to dance atop Aveline's smallclothes. The rogue splayed her fingers out and slid them down to cup Aveline's mound. This happened every bloody time, Isabela would trap her and make her beg. Fingers pushed into where Aveline's clit was and she bit her lip. Eyes closed and flustered cheeks - she groaned.   
"That's it, big girl." Aveline grunted in response. Then reached her hand behind her to grab Isabela's ass. Reaching under the rogue's dress flap, she felt the warm skin and filled her hand with the rear, squeezing tight. Aveline turned around. 

Isabela's fingers remained at the other woman's crotch and they began to kiss. Slowly and open-mouthed. Aveline worked her hands up Isabela's back and began unfastening her corset. Aveline undid the last tie , pulling it off Isabela's torso and helping the tunic over her head between fervent kisses. With that, she edged them both towards the four-poster bed in the damp room. Fucking hell, she'd only come to the hanged man for a drink. Isabela had coaxed her into 'inspecting her new dagger' in her private room, and here they were. Isabela landed on the bed with a soft thud, her breasts slightly bounced. Aveline came down on top of her and slipped her hand between Isabela's thighs. She hooked her fingers over the pirate's smallclothes and slid them down her luscious thighs. Once the damp garment had been shed over Isabela's ankles she looked up at Aveline with a smirk.  
''Oh! Brave guard-captain! Save me!" She mocked and giggled. Aveline slid her index finger and thumb on to the outside of Isabela's cunt and began to squeeze her clit with the flaps. Isabela moaned, her breaths heavy. Aveline moved her head up and continues to pulse Isabela's clit while her mouth descended upon Isabela's pointy brown nipple. She tongued and suckled the bud. Isabela was groaning.

Aveline stopped squeezing and slid her middle finger up and down Isabela's wet slit. Isabela bucked up into her hand, desperate for more stimulation. The guard-captain dips her finger knuckle-deep into the pirate's cunt, Isabela grabbed onto her shoulder egging Aveline further into her. A slick, wet noise could be heard from the finger slowly entering and re-entering Isabela's heat. Aveline withdrew her finger and began to descend down Isabela's body , leaving a trail of sloppy kisses- the underside of the left breast, the navel, the crook of the hip. She wrapped her strong arms around those glorious thick thighs and looked the pirate in the eye.   
''You're finally at my mercy, you slattern.'' Isabela stifled a giggle and winked.  
''Don't you ever change, big girl.'' Then Aveline darted forward and licked up Isabela's wet slit. She continued to lick, with her tongue visible and her eye closed. She let herself be immersed in the pirate's salty tang. She licked up again and settled upon Isabela's protruding clit. Using fast little licks alternated with wide-mouth sucks. Aveline's hands tightened around Isabela's thighs. The pirate''s hands fisted in Aveline's hair as she began to whimper. Isabela starting bucking her hips up to fuck Aveline's mouth. Aveline looked up to watch Isabela writhing above her, she grinned devilishly, then inserted a finger into the other woman's cunt. Aveline began to finger-fuck her. Slow and hard. With her tongue still flicking Isabela's clit, Isabela's whimpers got longer, more drawn out, breath hitching. The pirate's back arched suddenly and her cunt squeezed around Aveline's finger. Isabela came with heaving breaths and Aveline rode it out, face buried. Still flicking and fucking. 

Isabela sat up onto her elbows and pulled Aveline up by the hair to kiss her.   
''That's my girl.'' She whispered between laboured breaths, their foreheads touching.


End file.
